


The emperor, that got demoted from his own thrown.

by AnimeJapan33



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anime Spoilers, Anime/Manga Fusion, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeJapan33/pseuds/AnimeJapan33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuro, the young boy who came from a rich family, was getting special education, earned the name of the captain for Teiko, was the first and strongest one of GoM (Generation of Miracles), he was also the captain of Rakuzan, after Teiko and Generation of miracles split up, and started representing their own school's basketball teams. So Akashi went to Rakuzan and gave them victory after victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The emperor, that got demoted from his own thrown.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurokocchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokocchi/gifts), [Aominecchi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aominecchi), [Kisecchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisecchi/gifts), [Tetsuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetsuya/gifts), [daiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiki/gifts), [ryouta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ryouta), [akashinchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashinchi/gifts).



> The emperor that never lost at anything, and never going to lose. But somehow got beat up, and beaten at his own game.

Akashi Seijuro is the captain of Generation of Miracles. He is the only person that the Generation of Miracles knuckles under. He is now the point guard and captain of Rakuzan High and is competing in the Winter Cup. Akashi now serves as the main antagonist in the story. Akashi has a rather small stature for someone who has captained the Generation of Miracles, as noted by Furihata, at only 173 cm tall, making him the shortest out of the Generation of Miracles. He has spiky red hair, large eyes with vertical pupils. His hair was worn with longer bangs in Junior High school and during the events preceding the Winter Cup. However at the beginning of the Winter Cup he cut them with Shintarō Midorima's scissors. Color pages have shown that Akashi has heterochromatic eyes, with his right eye being red and his left being yellow/orange. It was shown in a recent chapter that back in Junior High school, Akashi's eyes were both red. The change in colour occured in Junior High school when the initial conflict between the Generation of Miracles occurs. It can be noted that after his eyes changed, his personality also becomes much colder. He wears the white and light blue Rakuzan jersey with the number 4. 

Akashi's appearance was not revealed for a long time. The times he appeared or was mentioned, only the lower part of his face or the back of his head was shown. It wasn't until Winter Cup that his full appearance was revealed.   
Akashi has a strange and extremely intimidating personality. He is able to control the Generation of Miracles, the only person shown so far whom they submit to. He has a certain level of respect for all of his teammates, former and present, and has utter faith in their abilities. He possesses a strong winners-mentality, believing that winners get everything in life while losers are denied all. However Akashi also has a tendency to take victory for granted as he holds that, for him, winning is merely a given and thus, lost the sense of accomplishent in victory. Akashi also views his power and skill as absolute and grows violent when anybody opposes what he says, shown when he tried to stab Kagami with the scissors he borrowed from Midorima when Kagami disobeyed him. However Kagami revealed that he could sense Akashi already knew he could avoid it. 

While being the Generation's supreme commander, unlike the other members, Akashi addresses them informally, calling them by their first names. However he had previously refered to them by last name prior to the event in which his personality changed. This is notable because most of the character's always address each other with their last or family names, with very few exceptions. He has a complete faith in his teammates, saying during the Shūtoku match that he did not believe that any of them would lose. Akashi also will not tolerate anyone that opposes him looking down on him or to speak to him in a derisive manner, stating that only those who serve him can look him in the eye, i.e. the Generation of Miracles and his Rakuzan team, while others who oppose him should know their place. Akashi also stated that his orders are absolute and he will use force to make others submit to them.  
Akashi seems to often take things to the extreme, as when he stated that if Rakuzan lost the match against Shūtoku it would be his fault and that he would quit the team and gouge out his eyes in repentance. The reactions from all of his teammates and Midorima implied that they knew Akashi would actually do it, something that Takao noticed. 

At Teikō, Midorima first noticed Akashi's second personality when he said ruthlessly that Haizaki will quit the club. He could tell the difference by his cold gaze. [5] Haizaki seemed to have confronted the other personality as he thought about Akashi, when he told Kuroko about "frightening guys". The complete change in personality occurred when Akashi was confronted with his first potential loss in a one-on-one against Murasakibara. When Akashi fully realized that he was going to lose, he suddenly snapped, saying that he will always win and will eliminate anyone who stands in his way, even if it were to be his parents, intimidating Murasakibara. After practice, where both Kise and Midorima mused on how Akashi seemed to become an entirely different person, Akashi found Kuroko still training and told him to give up on Aomine. A scared and worried Kuroko asked him who he was, but Akashi merely smiled like a maniac and replied that he was obviously Seijūrō Akashi, also addressing Kuroko by his first name, Tetsuya, for the very first time. There was also a mention of 'two Akashi's' by Midorima, that can be inferred to his personality change. 

Despite his figure being somewhat related to as the manga's biggest villain, Akashi was shown in the Kuroko no Basket: Kiseki no Game to be extremley caring and considerate towards his former teammates. He constantly reminds them of doing things the right way, even in the way they eat and take care of their digestive system. It was much near the point of nagging that Aomine even called him "mother".   
Akashi was born from a rich family which possesses its own business. Being the heir, he was well educated in various areas such as art or science. Akashi was seen at the tryouts for the Teikō basketball club. His name was called as one of the four freshmen who made it into the first string of the club, a feat never seen before. Akashi was participating in the first string matches until he meet Kuroko at the third string gym and saw his potential. He then pushed Kuroko forward to developing his Misdirection and later on after three months of waiting, Akashi gave Kuroko a decisive test for him to enter the first string. Kuroko passed and he was accepted into the first string where Akashi along with the others greeted him and introduced him to the school's motto "Ever-victorious". At Kuroko's debut match, the coach put Kuroko in the game only to be taken out a second later due to a nose bleed. This surprised Akashi who then wondered if the coach would give Kuroko a second chance. During the second half, Kuroko is sent back into the game and Akashi gives him a last piece of advice, allowing Kuroko to finally use Misdirection properly during the match. Later on when Kuroko became a regular on the team, Akashi congratulated him.When Kise joined the basketball club, Akashi assigned Kuroko as his supervisor. Meanwhile, Nijimura went to the coach to ask him to make Akashi the captain instead of him. With the coach's agreement, Nijimura gave Akashi the position of the captain. This was later on announced by the head coach to the team, shocking everyone. As Midorima and Akashi walk together, Akashi tells Midorima that Haizaki should be taken off the team, something which surprised Midorima. On the same day, the other team members got the news that Haizaki has quit the club. Teikō has won all their matches in the Nationals and have advanced to the finals where they will face Kamata West Junior High, with the Genius Twins on the team. During the finals match Teikō had a hard time due to the foul play displayed by the twins. During the break Akashi told Midorima to get Kuroko as they will need his strength to win this match. Later on, Teikō wins their first Nationals. The next day after the Nationals, Akashi was summoned by the coach so he came to school earlier. When he comes into the gym he sees Kuroko practicing. Kuroko takes this chance to thank Akashi for all he has done, if it wasn't for him Kuroko would not be where he is now. Akashi then told him that it is because of him that they won and that he will be counting on him in the future, telling him to focus on winning next year as well. Suddenly Momoi run up to the two of them telling them that the head coach has collapsed. With the head coach in the hospital, the assistant coach Sanada had taken his position. During this time the Generation of Miracles talent had become to bloom causing concern for the coach. Back at his house, Akashi was having dinner with his father who told him that education was necessary but that club activities are also important. He told Akashi that nevertheless, he should concentrate on his studies as they have the highest priority for his future. The next day when Aomine skipped practice, Akashi told Kuroko to go and talk to him. Meanwhile, Murasakibara questionned why he couldn't skip practice as well since Aomine is. Akashi and Murasakibara got into an argument and have a 1-on-1 match. The one who scored 5 baskets wins. As the match starts, Akashi was pushed back by Murasakibara. Realising he was going to lose, Akashi awakened his Emperor Eye and won the 1-on-1 match against Murasakibara. He told him that even though he won, Murasakibara was allowed to skip practice as long as he scores for the team. Later on, Kuroko returned not succeeding to convince Aomine to come back. Akashi told Kuroko to forget about Aomine, shocking Kuroko. Kuroko asked Akashi who he was, as he was not acting like himself, with Akashi replying that he was Seijūrō Akashi. 

Akashi saw Kuroko practicing shooting in the gym and told him that he should not be doing shooting practice. Kuroko then asked him if he likes basketball to which Akashi replies that his question is ridiculous. Kuroko then mentionned Akashi that he has changed greatly, to which Akashi responded that there were two personalities in him and that they had merely traded places. He said Kuroko that if he had changed, it is not because of him but due to the changes in the team. 

Ogiwara and Akashi 

Akashi meets Ogiwara

In his third year, Akashi and the rest of the Generation of Mracles attended the Nationals again aiming for their third victory in row. They have once again won all of their matches and proceeded into the finals where they were to face Meikō Junior High. Just before the finals match Kuroko was injured by the Genius Twins and had to be taken to the infirmary. Akashi went to visit him but meets Ogiwara in front of the infirmary. Akashi then questioned him what business he has with Kuroko and realised that Ogiwara is Kuroko's friend. Ogiwara left Akashi with a message to Kuroko. As Akashi entered the infirmary he was asked by Kuroko to participate in the finals. Akashi denied seeing Kuroko's condition, but told him not to worry as their victory is certain. Akashi then gave to Kuroko Ogiwara's message which was "We should definitely play again". Akashi then left the infirmary promising Kuroko not to hold back during the match.   
Teikō has won the Nationals three years in a row. After the match Kuroko questions Akashi and the others on why they did what they did during the match. They simply replied back by saying that the opponent team was too weak and that otherwise they would have no fun. Kuroko then started to question what victory really is. After this Kuroko left and does not attend school for a while. At the graduation, Akashi approached Kuroko and asked him if he has found an answer to his question which is "What is victory?", Kuroko not having found his answer yet simply replies that he won't run away anymore. Later on, Akashi and the rest of the Generation of Miracles gathered in the gym and made an oath to battle each other, in order to find out who is the strongest of them. As Murasakibara mentioned that Kuroko won't be able to participate, Akashi corrected him saying that even though their ideals might be different, Kuroko will definitely participate in their oath. Akashi's team Rakuzan won against Tōō in the finals of the Interhigh, but neither Akashi nor Aomine competed. After Rakuzan's victory, Akashi had an interview where he said that it wouldn't have been fun if he played, because the victory would have been more certain than before. Before Seirin's match against Josei High, Akashi was seen in his school, Rakuzan High. He mysteriously throws up some shogi pieces and catches them, smiling. His team did not have to take part in the preliminaries, because they won the Interhigh and are automatically placed. After the preliminaries and before the tournament, Akashi was seen practicing diligently at Rakuzan's gym. He is thrown a towel for his perspiration by a teammate, and that player starts a conversation with another player about Akashi. Akashi's way of thinking about pre-ordained victory is explained. Akashi makes his first full appearance shortly after the Winter Cup opening ceremony. He contacts the other Generation of Miracles and asks them to meet up. While the Generation (including Kuroko and Furihata), is already gathered on the front stairs, Akashi arrives late. He apologizes for being late and greets the other members of the Generation of Miracles, calling each one of them by their first names. He says that he enjoys seeing everyone together and remarks that there is somebody here that shouldn't be present, referring to Furihata and asks him to leave so that he can talk to his comrades, but he is interrupted by Kagami, who tells him that he shouldn't act rude like that towards Furihata and allow him to stay.   
Kagami greets Akashi and Akashi calmly walks towards Midorima, asking to borrow his scissors. Midorima asks why and Akashi replies that he was thinking about cutting his hair. But instead, he walks towards Kagami and tries to stab him with the scissors. Kagami dodges, but Akashi is able to graze him across the cheek. Akashi decides to let him off the hook for moving like that, but threatens him that he won't forgive him if he ever defies him again. Akashi also states that because he always wins, therefore, he is always right, and some strands of hair falls to the ground, finally revealing his full appearance. Akashi then announces that he has finished his business here, much to the surprise of Aomine. Akashi explains that he came to check whether they all remember the oath the Generation took but tells him that it looks like no-one has forgotten yet and then takes his leave, after telling them that the next time they will meet, will be in battle. He is later seen watching the match between Seirin and Tōō. When Kuroko shows his new Ignite Pass Kai, Akashi is surprised and impressed by his new skill. Akashi attends the later matches as well, he is seen during Yōsen vs Seirin and Kaijō vs Fukuda Sōgō. His team has won every match in the meantime and has made its way to the semi-finals.


End file.
